Heroes Gone
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Yusei, Jaden and Yugi are stolen from Their Time and are forced to face foes from their past, little fo they know, their freinds and Relatives are on the way to help, And the shadow Realm barriers begin to break down once again Original, GX and 5ds Crossover Humour Later on
1. Chapter 1: Missing Heroes

**I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-gi-Oh Gx or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**

(Good Characters involved: Yusei Fudo, Jaden "Yuki" Kaiba, Yugi Muto ,Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, Triston Taylor, Maximillion Pegasus, Axel, Shirley the Croc ,Jim, Jessie, Aster, Alexis, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Marik Ishtar, Bakura, Pharaoh the Cat, Professor Banner, Atem, Yubel, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Ishezu, Odeon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Uria Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder and Raviel Lord of Phantasms) (The Evil Group: Zorc, The Supreme King, Paradox, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, The Society Of Light, Trueman, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Shadow Riders, The Seal of Orichalcos, and Eternal Darkness (My OC))

(This happens after all series of Yu-gi-oh/ Gx / 5Ds /Zexal)

(Random appearance: Yuma, Red and Blue)

**Chapter One: Missing Heroes **

**(Yu-gi-oh Time) **

The Duellists all sat together, in Kaiba's Office, They were waiting for news of Kaiba and Yugi's double Tournament, Joey was complaining while His sister was continently elbowing him in the ribs for the grumbling, Mokuba was sitting behind his desk, Tea and Duke were holding Hands, Triston was standing waiting at the door, leaning against the wall, they saw the door open and knew by who entered, that it could not be good news, following this old man was Bakura, Ishezu, Odeon and Marik, they all looked like they were about to attend a funeral…..

**(Yu-Gi-Oh GX Time) **

They were all walking down the long winding street to meet Jaden, Alexis was at the front, Closely followed by Jessie and Aster, Zane and his Younger brother Syrus behind them, Jim and Axel were slightly behind holding the group together, they all were wearing hoods because of their Pro Duellist status, meaning where ever they went they were swamped by fans, they reached the place Jaden had asked them to meet him, but only one man stood waiting, a look of bad news upon his face…..

**(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Time) **

The Duel cycles stormed across the road, they had got an Urgent message from Yusei and were rushing to see him, as they drove, they looked to the sky, they frowned and continued they had to make an emergency stop as they met an empty office block where Yusei had to them to meet they instead saw a tall masked figure,

"It's that Paradox Guy" Crow said,

"So Yusei told you about me" Paradox laughed, "But He Will never Tell you anything again!"

"What have you done?" Leo snapped

"We had a small Shadow Game, He Lost" Paradox Laughed again then leapt aboard his Duel Cycle and drove off vanishing in a ball of Light,

_Yusei Defeated _They all thought, they all walked into the small Garage, his duel cycle sat in the corner, his laptop on the desk, something was flashing on there, they noticed it was a call, They frowned and opened it, they found an unknown man facing them, then the screen split into two faces one, had silver hair and Grey eyes, he looked on as a group crowded around looked into the line, they all stared at the other group then a the final screen clicked on, and they were all Face-to-face with Seto Kaiba and the Original gang,

"What's going on here?" Kaiba asked, "Who Set this up?"

The computer started to talk, "Welcome Duellists of Legend, Masters of Duel Academy, and Signers"

"Ok, First off, Talking Computer, Never a good sign" An annoyed voice said from the DA screen,

"This communication line was set up by Mr. Fudo, Muto and Kaiba" The computer, Seto Grimaced slightly, and they all looked at him,

"Must've Been Jaden" Seto said,

"His name isn't Jaden Kaiba, its Jaden Yuki" Aster Phoenix said

"His Real name is Jaden Kaiba" Mokuba said, "Heir to Kaiba Corp, Industrial Illusions and he's a Pro Duellist,

"Why did he keep it from us?" Alexis Rhodes asked,

"Jaden made his surname up" Seto said, "`**Yu**gi Muto and Jaden **K**a**i**ba in other words Jaden** YUKI**"

"Plus as myself and Kaiba Boy own the Academy" Pegasus said popping into view, "We didn't want to be seen as favouring Jaden too much"

"Err, Guys?" Jack asked, "What is going on?"

Kaiba looked round at the other side of the screen, "Well Randomly this Guy Appeared and Challenged Yugi to a duel, then they vanished in a cloud of Darkness, when it lifted only The Guy was there laughing as the holograms of his monsters vanished"

"The same probably happened to Yusei" Crow said

"And Jaden" Jessie Said

"What!" Mokuba said, Seto's Eyebrow twitching with anger, "He's always getting himself into trouble" They all agreed at once, the GX team laughed

"SO HOW THE HELL CAN WE GET THEM ALL BACK?" Seto yelled through his anger,

The computer began to flash again, "Current Location of Masters Yugi Muto, Jaden Kaiba and Yusei Fudo is Dimension 10: Realm of Shadow" The legendary duellist all gasped,

"The Shadow Realm" Joey said

**Meanwhile**

"RUN!" Jaden turned tail and Ran through the Darkness, Having just met with Yugi and Yusei again they had found themselves being chased by a beast of Darkness with two heads, one in the middle of his body and one at the top, someone Yugi had somehow managed to annoy in the Past.

"So Yugi, What's the deal with this guy?" Yusei asked as they ran,

"I ran into him in the Ancient Egyptian times when the Millennium Items were forged" Yugi yelled back,

They all stopped and summoned their favourite monsters, "Go Dark Magician"

"How about a little help Neo's"

"Stardust Dragon!"

They all yelled, "Dark Cosmic Wave" the attack launched and slammed into Zorc, it made him stop, but only to smile at them,

"Was that an attack?" Zorc asked, then he called from the Darkness around them and launched a blast of Dark energy at the three duel monsters, who all were instantly destroyed, but the attack was so powerful that it instantly tore a hole into another dimension, The Three duellists jumped into the Portal just as it closed they had escaped, but only just

**So yeah their Kind-of all together, Jaden is Kaiba's son and eventually there will be some humour**


	2. Chapter 2: King Dimension

**I Don't Own Any of the Yu-Gi-Oh's**

**(The GX Time, means with The GX Team etc….)**

**Chapter Two: The Kings Realm.**

Seto Sat back in his chair, looking at the screen again, there he could see his sons friends and some other duellist friends, they all were thinking of how they could get their friends back, Aster Phoenix spoke First,

"We've been to other dimensions before" Aster Commented, "But we were all together then, In one place"

The Computer flashed and suddenly a bright white light engulfed them all they landed with a thump and looked around, they knew this place very well,

"We're at Duel Academy" Alexis Said looking around at the assembled duellists, and then she gasped, not only had the GX and Original team been transported to D.A. But the Signers had also been summoned to the academy; they saw Chancellor Sheppard rushing forward towards them, Crowler and Bonaparte following shortly behind panting slightly,

"What In Blazes?" Crowler said as she looked at the GX team, "We Just got rid of you!"

"You can't Keep a good soldier down" Hassleberry jumped up shouting,

"Its good to have you all back" Sheppard said, then he looked round and his eyes fell on the Legdendary Duellists and then The Signers, he frowned

"Jaden's missing" Sheppard said, then he noticed Seto and jumped backwards, then he saw Maximillion standing up and look around,

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus" Bonaparte bowed so low that his nose brushed the ground,

"What's going on here?" Kaiba said standing up, "One minute we're in my Domino Tower next were at the Academy"

"Can you Explain everything?" Sheppard said, as the three teams explained everything, The 5Ds and GX team had to go over everything to do with their adventures to bring everyone up to speed, Sheppard Frowned

"So Jaden, Yugi and Yusei have met before?" Crowler said

"Apparently So" Jesse nodded; they saw someone walking towards them, followed by Bastion

"We heard a commotion" Bastion said, looking around and laughed, "The Programm worked!" Every head spun to face him and frowned,

Several cries of, "What!" Followed and Bastion frowned, "None of you know?"

They all shock their heads,

"Shortly after the attack in Venice, Jaden Returned to D.A. to speak with me" Bastion began, "He asked that I build an inter-time program so that if something happens then all of you would be transported to the safety of D.A."

They all frowned at this, "Do you have a program that can rescue them from another detention?" One of the duellist asked the all looked up to see Leo ask

"No, It's practically Impossible without knowing where they are" Bastion said shaking his head,

"I think I can help with that" A Deep male voice said, they all turned and The GX Team all gasped,

"The Supreme King" Aster said, Looking at the Armoured figure, who lifted the front of his helm up to show an Exact Replica of Jaden's face underneath it, the only difference was that his eyes were not dark brown but light brown,

The duellist all activated their duel disks and stood facing the man, "Lets beat him once again!" Axel said,

"Wait" Jim said, "It's not Jaden"

"But Jaden..." Alexis began,

"My Eye shows me no Trace of Jaden in there" Jim said,

"And if you ever want to see him or any of your friends again, Then come to my Dimension" The Supreme king smiled evilly, "And as extra incentive" he turned to face the Academy and uttered something, then the Academy vanished and left a giant crater where it used to be, Then the King vanished in a haze of Darkness.

"We better get the Academy back" Joey said looking around,

"But How is another matter" Pegasus said,

**(In The Kings Realm)**

The Supreme king walked slowly down the table and found his seat,

"It is done" He said looking to the head of the table where a man dressed in a black suit and hood sat waiting, his pale skin almost as white as a ghost and his eyes the deepest shade of red imaginable.

"And the Items?" The man said, this time Paradox awnsered,

"They are well hidden, But there is a…. complication" Paradox looked down the table,

"What has happened?" The man asked coldly,

"When Returning with two of them they…. Got dropped along with some others" Weevil said looking up the table,

"Which do we have?" The supreme king,

"The Ring, Rod, Scales and Key" Rex Raptor answered,

"FOUR WILL NOT DO!" The man at the head of the table shouted suddenly, "WE NEED ALL SEVEN IF WE ARE TO CALL HIM BACK AGAIN"

"But sire, we have managed to extract the darker sides of the Ring and Rod" Trueman Answered the door opened and two men walked in Yami Marik and Yami Bakura walked in evil looks upon their faces, High above in a small alcove Jaden, Yugi and Yusei sat listening to the meeting,

"Any Ideas what their talking about Yugi?" Yusei asked,

"The Millennium Items" Yugi Answered, "There are seven, the Puzzle, the Eye, the Ring, the Rod, the Scales, the Key and the Necklace"

"And they do what?" Jaden asked looking at Yugi

"Remember the creature that chased us earlier?" Yugi asked, they both nodded, "It release him into the normal world"

They both looked shocked until they heard someone shout, "There's someone up there!".


End file.
